


Violent Creatures

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Series: The Silent Cries [4]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Slash seeks comfort in Duff after a violent encounter with Axl.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Slash | Saul Hudson, Duff Mckagan & Slash | Saul Hudson
Series: The Silent Cries [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823191
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Violent Creatures

Slash knocked on the door. 

He wasn't quite sure if this was the wisest decision of his life, but the idea of turning around and walking back to Axl, to the hell his life had just become, was unpleasant, and the knowledge of what would be awaiting him when he returned made Slash's stomach twist and his teeth grit together, plus he knew that no matter what, Duff wouldn't turn him away. Maybe that said more than Slash cared to think about at that moment, but that would and could wait until later, until life was a little more clearer, until it didn't hurt so much, until he could catch up on some much needed sleep that would lessen the constant throb in his head, the burning behind his eyes. He just needed some rest, and that would make everything easier to think about in the morning. 

Stopping briefly to press the tissue against his nose, Slash pinched it closed, trying to recall what he was supposed to do in the event of a bloody nose, and looked at the door in front of him titled '301' hoping that he'd heard right when Duff had told Izzy their room number. Everything was a bit of a blur, a confusing mix of events that was no doubt boggled by the alcohol. It helped dim things, make the pain a little less horrible and the fear a little less noticeable, but it also made memories harder to recall, words and faces harder to place. Slash wasn't a fool and he knew that his issues with addiction could be irritating to deal with, but a part of him, logical and reassuring in his time of need, was saying that it didn't excuse what had happened. The voice sounded oddly like Duff, and this imaginary man in his head was saying that this wasn't right, wasn't warranted. The voice was repeating that this wasn't okay, and yet, Slash couldn't bear to listen and admit that it was wrong, because in some way, he felt bound to this mess. 

Slash didn't like this newfound dependence, but didn't know where else to turn when everything felt so confusing. Duff was stable, calm, kind, and his touches were gentle and sweet, always careful. Even in the worst of their days, when hours were spent in some seedy bar with shady women, Duff had always touched Slash like he was liable to break and it should've been irritating, but in the end, Slash craved the kindness, the affection, the light grazing of hands that were always slow to approach, brushing away the fears and replacing it with the tentative beginnings of hope. From the other side of the door, Duff was saying something to Izzy, but his voice was too small, too far away to tell what was being said. Slash patiently waited, the tissue still pressed against his nose, breathing heavily through his mouth. He was tired and hurt and wanted to do nothing more than feel safe, feel loved, because Axl had maybe loved him, once upon a time, but the feelings now were compromised of rage and a want to see Slash on the ground, wracked with pain and trying to make sense of the change in demeanor. Axl could be so sweet, but then it was like a whole different person has taken over his body, saying these words and doing these things. 

The door opened. Duff, dressed in a pair of pajama pants and blinking a little wearily, appeared in the threshold. "Slash, what are you-" He paused, shook his head, and seemed to become much more alert in a span of a few seconds. "What happened?" He said sharply, looking at the blood that was drying on Slash's white shirt, panic and worry and anger clouding his pretty eyes. From within the room, Izzy's voice sounded, hazy with sleep. "What's going on, guys?" He asked, and though he was barely visible, Slash could see him sitting up in bed, not fully awake but no longer asleep. Suddenly feeling a twist of guilt for his interruption, Slash felt himself take a step back, only to be stopped by Duff reaching out and grabbing into his jacket. "Nevermind, just come inside." Duff said, shutting the door and turning on the light, bathing the room in a golden glow. Izzy yelped and hid under the blanket, cursing loudly. 

"Shit. Your nose is bleeding." Duff said, like this was any big surprise, pulling Slash toward the bathroom gently by quickly, probably to avoid staining the carpet. "In the bathroom, bud." The blonde flicked on the light, and directed Slash down so that he was sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Slash allowed this to happen, not like he had any other choice, and watched through his hair as Duff disappeared into another part of the bathroom and reappeared with a wad of toilet paper, not wasting any time in crouching in front of Slash and pulling away his hand. The tissue that Slash had been stemming the blood with was drenched in the red liquid, and Duff tossed it into the waste basket before resuming his original task and pressing the paper to Slash's nose. His other hand went to the back of Slash's head with almost automatically, tilting his face down slightly, pinching his nose simultaneously. "Does this hurt?" Duff asked, and Slash muttered "No." 

Like he was still caught in a dream, Izzy slowly strolled into the bathroom, blinking and looking, startled, at the two figures that were crouched there. "Oh, fuck." He cursed in a bland tone. Slash couldn't tell if he was too tired to truly realize what was going on or what, but couldn't bring himself to care, not right now. "I need some more tissues." Duff said, his fingers curled securely around the back of Slash's head, oddly calm. Izzy did as told, quickly going and grabbing another ball of it before handing it off to Duff, who did as he'd done previously. "What happened?" Izzy asked, not crouching down but reaching out and placing his hand on Slash's shoulder, which made him tense, becoming stiff at the sudden intrusion before he'd relaxed back again. 

Duff scowled. "Don't you tell me this was another fight, Slash, I'm not an idiot." He said, voice firm but not angered, dancing that fine line that he'd yet to cross. The idea of making Duff feel like an idiot caused a twisting feeling in Slash's stomach, and he pursed his lips thinly, unsure of what to say. "Slash, somebody is doing this to you on a constant basis and it cannot happen anymore, it just can't." Duff sounded almost pleading. Slash winced, his fingernails digging into the palms of his hands, cursing himself, his stupidity. "Don't hate me." 

For a second, silence prevailed. And then Duff's face twisted and he seemed to nearly fall apart himself. "Oh, god, no. I could never hate you." He whispered in a fierce tone. Izzy was looking away, shaking his head, deep in thought, far away. It was a typical look for him, to be deep in his head and unable to be reached. 

Duff pulled the tissue away, frowning and signing as he tilted Slash's face up and peered skeptically at it. "It's not broken." He said to Izzy, who was gritting his teeth together, blinking hard. "I think that's the least of our problems." He replied. 

Slash didn't want to talk about their problems. He didn't want to talk about the pain or fear or hate. He just wanted to sink into oblivion, and Duff seemed to sense that. With care, all while trading glances with Izzy, Duff threw Slash's shirt away with a muttered "I'll buy you another one." He pulled off his boots and tried not to look at the bruises on Slash's body, peppering his skin, avoiding direct eye contact with Slash's torso. Izzy looked angry, but he smiled kindly at Slash, reassuring him, but still saying nothing, still deep in thought, still putting it all together.

Slash slept in the same bed as Duff that night, with Izzy pacing across the floor, muttering to himself quietly. Slash didn't say anything when Duff's arm secured itself around his waist, and he surely didn't mention it when Duff pressed a kiss, gentle yet promising, against his temple.


End file.
